Bellas animus
by WindyRen
Summary: She had taken the job to help raise him with another.Everyone in the manor knew things would be different.Seems she went above and beyond many's expectations,though.Oc centric. Story begins before the storyline in game
1. Chapter 1: Part one

This is just a story I'm typing on a whim okay? Don't get mad if it sucks alright? also, I may not update all the time and if I don't get enough reviews I might not continue this because I'm really a lazy person that will only do it if I get recongition. I really hope it is to your liking folks. feedback if you read this. if you don't...well I'll be sad...and that'll be the worst of it. Also, I do not own anything accept for my own original characters, and their's only one REAL made up character of mine that I'm using. The rest are like b.s. characters that give a more lively feeling to the story and more life to the um...extras I guess. wait, no I'm not making sense here :is losing whatever small audience she has: What I mean is, like with the maids, I give them more important things like names and... whatever, Idk... geez i'm taking up half of this chapter aren't I...?

**Edit: There is something important that has been pasted below in question to the mary-sue matter please read below to confirm that this is not one.**

P.S: Please keep in mind that things are bigger than in the game meaning the manor is huge and all, the castle bigger. Halls are longer, etc,etc...At least in my story if not in the game. also, to let you people know, I've typed reeeaaally long chapters, at least longer than the average fanfic writer so just so that I don't kill you guys right off the pat and so that you can take potty times and all without going "oooh, I need to use the bathroom but I want to finish this first..." or "Why is this so f'ing long?! I'm too lazy to read all this in one sitting!" OR anything of the sort I have divided the parts of a single chapter. thus making sub-chapters I guess. :scratches head: anyway, if I make your brain hurt cuz of this, I apologize. And as a forewarning, I wanted to start off strong so I went ahead and made things a little wordy, perhaps too much for ones taste so if that gets you a little "meh'' than I'm sorry... ... ... yeah, this is a long P.S isn't it. --;

* * *

Two of the maids of House Fabre stood near the door leading to the dining room or to be more precise, the one that was in the foyer. The two were known among the whole group of maids to be a little nosy when they could without getting into trouble. They were cleaning the area just in case as they listened to the sounds within the room. Neither said a word but gave each other curious glances as one cleaned the floor and the other tended to the windows. They switched places every once in a while, brushing off the invisible sedimants on their uniforms. Everyone in the manor at this time was filled with relief yet were distressed. It had been two months since the kidnapping and rescue of the heir to Kimlasca-lanvaldear and House Fabre, Luke. When he was returned to his home, all were shocked to find that the son of Duke Fabre had not only fallen victim to kidnapping...but amnesia as well. However, things were better now considering what the state of the manor was when he first returned, or rather, it's occupants. One particular servant was given the task of looking after the young boy, and thankfully had taught him how to read, write, and walk, once again. It was like magic how fast he repicked up these new things. Many thought it was just him subconciously remembering. The one servant who was acting as a teacher to Luke was probably one of the youngest servants in the household. However, after a while, the duke had finally decided to hire another pair of hands to do work. The one who was in question was currently being interviewed by the Head of the manor. 

" If you two are trying not to stand out, you're failing miserably..." A calm voice said. There was a great amount of amusement from the tone of voice. The maids reacted similarly to a cat having cold water poured cruely onto it while it was sleeping. They turned shakily to the owner of the voice. It was one of the White Knights. He laughed, causing his armour to make sounds of metal making contact with metal, which in truth was what it was. The two of them gave timid smiles at the beloved jolly white knight as beads of sweat came down their foreheads. He nearly gave them a heart attack.

" I- we...uh...heh...oooh, we're sorry! Noah, please don't tell!" The blonde one said, her lip quivering. Puppy dog eyes were accompanied by the quivering lip. A similar look crept upon the brunettes face. This made Noah laugh heartily at them.

"Oh, don't worry about it. But you two better get back to doing your REAL work before anyone else notices. Tell you what, I'll stand here and tell you if anything interesting is said, that way it won't look suspicious." He said kindly. The flustered maids smiled. They nodded and bowed thankfully at him and went to do more important tasks for the day. It was apparent that the three had been in cahoots with each other before, however, they do not take an important part of this story, and thus, we press on. While Noah stood at the door, the voices continued inside.

* * *

"So...You understand your duties?" Duke Fabre said. His voice was slightly intimidating, his face stern. He stood up straight and properly, as expected of a Duke. The room seemed tense. In front of him stood a young girl who was in her teens. Her skin was ever so slightly pale, her hair smooth and silky. It was a chocolate brown color. Her eyes were a lovely shade a blue. She wore a white sundress with a blue tint to it, a blue ribbon wrapped around the waistline. The left side of her hair was placed behind her ear. She closed her eyes and bowed. 

" Yes, sir. " She said calmly. She was slightly nervous from the serious talking of the Duke. However, it did not show. She straightened her posture and looked back at the duke's face, the left side of her hair no longer behind her ear. She had a strong look in her eyes, and it was noticeable to the Duke. He took good note of that. The muscles in his body relaxed as he let out a sigh of relief.

" I apologize for having you come all the way out here from Daath. Not only that but only now telling you of some changes in your duties." He said folding his arms behind his back. The young lady shook her head and smiled. Kindness emanated from her eyes.

"Not at all sir." She said kindly. She would be happy to take on her job.

" The person you will work with has a certain...condition. Nevertheless you should respect him, for he has been in our family's service a great deal longer than you have. " He said looking at her sternly again. She nodded.

"I understand."

"I must admit, however, that when you were recommended to me I was quite baffled to even consider such a thing. After all, the one who gave me word of you had only briefly met you. But then I had it looked into, and as it turned out you seemed qualified. It took some convincing to make me come to this decision. Don't make me reconsider." He said turning and pacing.

" Yes, sir. "

His face grew ever more serious as he turned back to face her.

"Also...Do not forget your place. You have been granted this opportunity but if, let's say you were to have an outburst or have any 'short comings'...I woul-"

"With all due respect, your grace, I do not believe that will be a problem." She interrupted, bowing her head. If by chance she did do something outrageous, it would be for good reason or benefit for another. "Sir, I may sound insolent by saying this and I do apologize for it but I believe that anyone under your service or everyone in the world is bound to have their 'short-comings' be it now or later on in life. It is only natural for the reason being that we are imperfect. Only the arrogant believe that they are truly perfect and that everyone else is inferior." She said strong of heart. That is what she believed. And apparently the duke agreed as a small smirk crossed his face for a small moment. However she did not catch that.

" Well said, young lady. Yes, that is true." He said. His tone was lighter this time.

" Yes, sir." She said bowing once more. Duke Fabre nodded contently at her.

" Very well then. I have already let one of the maids give you a tour of the manor, so I shall have them show you to your room. You shall eventually meet my son, and I expect good things from you. " he said. He called for one of the staff and as it turned out, it was one of the maids who were eavesdropping. It was the Blonde, to be exact. They left the dining room and went into the foyer. Duke Fabre had then left her to go to his room to see Susanne. As he walked down the hall he thought upon her full name. He knew of her last name, it was a name that seemed to be forgotten by many somehow. It was once a very famous name but now like a blanket over a person's entire body, people seemed to no longer see or know of it's presence... ... There were those few that still know the name but no longer think or speak of it.

* * *

" So then, what's your name? I am Claire. It's nice to meet you. It must have been scary being in the room all alone with Duke Fabre. " She said cheerfully as she continued to escort her peer to her room. The girl smiled kindly at her. 

" I'm Irene, Irene De Flore. I must admit I was a little nervous. But it wasn't all that bad. " She said happily. She was glad she had gotten this job. It was a good opportunity. It payed fairly well too. But she wasn't interested in her pay. She got a place to live and she would be taking care of a child. She looked forward to meeting that child. Sure, there was the chance where it would be a 'naughty' child, but she had managed to flush that out from a child before. At least the ones that were good kids on the inside. She was sure this would be no different. After all, she doubted that a good man like Duke Fabre would let his child be a brat.

" But he sounded so intimidating inside that room. I'm amazed you didn't fall to your knees after leaving the room. I know I sure would have. " She said nervously. She held her hands up to her chest shakily just thinking about it. Irene looked at her with her facial expression saying 'Ah-ha'.

" I see that we have some curious people here in the manor! " She said in a playful voice. Claire smiled timidly as she scratched her head.

" Yes, well, please don't tell the Duke. I don't want to lose my job. " She said. Irene just waved it off. It was actually amusing.

" Oh, no worries, it's good to have people like you here, that way we know what's going on. Although, I would be careful, you might hear something that'll get you into trouble. I imagine you are not the only curious person here? " She said interested. Claire seemed like she would be a good friend here. Claire giggled at Irene's last sentence.

"No, I only make up a third of the gossip squad. Of course, the group can grow, depending on the subject. " She said winking. She looked back at Noah who just waved at the two. Irene took this as a sign.

" I see. It must good to have a White Knight on your side. I bet you ladies make him listen in all the time. " Irene said teasingly. She raised an eyebrow for emphasis on the matter. One could tell she was really enjoying this talk.

" N-n-no...N-not all the time. " Claire said defensively. This made Irene laugh. Noah, who overheard laughed quietly at this as well as stood at his post. Claire pouted slightly as she looked back Noah. She knew he was laughing at her from the noises of his armour.

" All right then. I suppose your right. After all, their couldn't be a gossip squad without you and the other. But I bet your friend has to cover for you guys quite a bit. " Irene said contently. Claire sighed in defeat.

" Yes, that is true. " She said slightly ashamed. They then walked in silence for a small amount of time until they were half-way down the hall that led to the place where Irene's room was to be. They then stopped to talk once more.

"So how old are you, Irene? I'm sixteen by the way." Claire asked with a curious look on her face. Irene turned to face her.

" Only two years younger than you, fourteen. " She said smiling. Claire nodded contently at this.

" So what are your interests? " Claire asked. It seemed like Irene was going to get another interview today, not that she minded. She put her right index finger to her chin.

" Well, all sorts of thing I guess. Where do I start...?...Well...I like music, stories, cooking, children..." She began.

" Boys? " Claire asked tilting her head. She stopped doing that after a moment for apparently her maid's headband was loose.It was slipping off.

" Well, no, not particularly. I also like watching the stars, traveling around place to place, seeing new things...learning new things, meeting new people whom I can share these things with...like you Claire. " She said looking at Claire heartily. Claire was speechless for a moment. She hadn't really met anyone like Irene before. The things she had just said seemed to be so full of meaning that it brought a raising feeling in her stomach. The same seemed to go for Irenes eyes; so strong, and full of purpose. The look she portrayed on her face to Irene made her feel a little uneasy.

"Um...Did I say something strange...?" She said with a worried look. Claire broke from her trance and shook her head wildly.

"No! Not at all! Sorry about that, I just spaced out." She said embarrassed.

"Oh...alright then."

"A...anyway, we better stop chatting or we'll never make it to your room!" She joked. Irene laughed and nodded as they started to march off once again.

* * *

"Well...This is it. Your things will be brought here shortly. I better get going. I have work to do. Maybe we can talk later, Irene?" Claire said to her new found friend. Irene gave here a cheerful look and nodded. 

"Of course Claire. I'd love to. Oh, and thank you." She replied. Claire smiled happily as she bowed and left the room. She was going to go and tell everyone about the new addition to the staff, after work of course. After the door closed Irene sighed contently and sat down on her bed. There were actually two beds in the room. She chose the one to the left to sit on. She sat on the right side of the bed. On the left side of it was a plant. She kept in mind that she would probably have to be the one taking care of it from now on, considering it was her new room. On the right side of her bed was a night table. On the surface of it laid a small pot of flowers, yellow flowers. She smiled at the flowers. They were soothing to look at. She laid down looking at the ceiling, thinking about the things she had seen today. She remembered the castle on her way here. And the monument in front of it. It was all breath taking and to top it all off the day was gorgeous. She sat up and glanced around her room taking in her scenery. The room was was symmetrical with there only being a few differences in the furnishing on each side such as the other night table had pink flowers and that there was a couch and vanity on the left side. On the right, there was a dressor and work desk. She was dazzled by the red curtains that hung above each bed. They both wore the symbol of Kimlasca. In the center lay a table with a pot of light pink flowers on them, two chairs on the left and right side. She then stopped paying attention to her surroundings and layed back down on bed. Her thoughts trailed to the child she was to take care of.

" So...This child is suffering from amnesia...Luke? Yes, that's his name. " She said quietly for no one to hear. She rolled over onto her right side and complimented how relaxing the beds felt. She thought about what it must be like, to have amnesia. It must have been annoying to get all the attention. Not to mention the extra attention due to his family status. She layed there for a while until a knock came upon her door. She got back up off the bed and signaled for the unknown to come in. It was some servants. Apparently they were the ones chosen to bring her belongings for they immediatly asked where her things be set down.

" Right there is fine, thank you." She said motioning by the dressor. When the her stuff was placed down all but one of the servants left. He looked like he was about in his mid-twenties. He looked at Irene with a frown.

"Wouldn't you like help unpacking your things? There's not much but..." He said scratching his head. Irene shook her head and smiled.

"No, that quite alright. As you said, there isn't much. Thank you though. Your offer is appreciated. " She said politely. His eyes widened slightly, not enough for one to really notice.

" All right then, but if you need help feel free to ask one of us, you know where the main servants quarters are. " He said as he headed to the door. She nodded and thanked him. Afterwards, she straightened out her dress, even though it didn't require straightening, and began taking out her things and setting them down in a good place. She put few sets of clothes inside the dresser and her grooming tools, such as her brush and such on the vanity. As for the more personal things she set them various different places in the room. A great deal of her things used to belong to her late parents, so when she placed them somewhere she smiled as she looked at them. She soon finished and started towards the door. Her left hand reached and placed the left side of her hair behind her ear, while the other reached for the knob. When she glanced to her left, she paused. She still had to unload her trunk. She walked up to it and knelt down and opened it. It was a very old and plain trunk that needed a little dusting. But it didn't look detestable in fact, when one would look at they could swear they heard a voice saying 'Come on, open me and see what wonders I have inside...it'll be cool'. It was like on of those hidden chests with treasure. Inside lay a belt, some old books, trinkets, some old letters, pictures and two short swords. She sighed as she took the swords out. She unsheathed one, revealing a black blade. The shape of it was somewhat odd for it looked like a very stretched-out diamond-shape, it was almost completely straight. The hilt as wrapped in a pale yellow cloth while at the end of lay a ring. It could be hung on a door knob if desired because of it. She sheathed and put it back into the trunk along with the other. There was no need to look at the other, it was the same as that one. She closed the trunk.

"There's no need to unpack this thing..." Irene said to herself as she moved the trunk on the right side of the dresser. She changed her mind about leaving her room and decided to rest. Tomorrow was when she'd officially start working anyway so there was no rush. She layed back down on her bed and closed her eyes, fatigue from traveling here covering her like a blanket. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Yeah, It's kinda murdering me having to end it off here, but the alternative stopping point would be half of chapter one, and that's still to long for a great portion of peoples tastes. Even now it's still pushing it... I realize that because this is a fanfic of a game, I will not get many reviews so for those who read please review for me to know someone cares. You don't even have to type anything just put a ...'q' or... whatever, so that I know your reading this. I hope this is better than your average fanfic for games. 

**Edit**: Irene's personality:

Uuuhh...Well, apparently she's close to a mary-sue ;.; Well, She basically has a Belldandy like character from Ah! My Goddess! only sexually aware and can at times have a jokingly cynical attitude. She likes food. But she's not a glutton. Oo; uuhh...She likes to let jerks look worse than they are, but that's only if given the chance. If she gets too relaxed she falls asleep. spoiler for fic: she sits in the suns rays too long in Lukes room and falls asleep drooling all over Luke's worksheets she made for him She is protective about her weight. (as any girl would be) and would probably shoot someone in the face if they mocked her about it, or rather not be jokingly cynical, just plain cynical in a creepy way and disappears at the mere mention of doing dishes. And she can have a strange sense of humor. Let's just say when she was smaller she had a run-into with a certain necromancer...mwahaha. And also, well, from the information I have given you it can only be natural that the dear man influenced her personality. (:cough: and also the fact that Jade, pwns :cough:) uh...well that's only a little info on Irene so yeah. Moving on. :shrugs: Oh, and I assure that if her flaws aren't made apparent now, when the story goes into the storyline things will get interesting. I just hope you folks like/love Jade. (geez, i'm getting ideas for this fic just telling you folks about this. :D)


	2. Chapter 1: Part two

Well if it ain't chapter two folks! well, part 2 of chapter one... ...uh...I don't own Tales of the Abyss?

_In the patterns made from the craters of the moon, the Europeans see a man, the Japanese see a rabbit, and the fangirls ahem... ...well, they see something much more interesting... ... ... ... ..._

at least the one who don't mind yaoi. XD sorry folks...um...let's carry on shall we? this first part sounds...well...it's what inspired the quote in the first place...;p

Oh, and well, it seems it would be necessary to describe Irene's character so I'll just go ahead and do that real quick...(most likely not real quick 0x )

Uuuhh...Well, apparently she's close to a mary-sue ;.; Well, She basically has a Belldandy like character from Ah! My Goddess! only sexually aware and can at times have a jokingly cynical attitude. She likes food. But she's not a glutton. Oo; uuhh...She likes to let jerks look worse than they are, but that's only if given the chance. If she gets too relaxed she falls asleep. spoiler for fic: she sits in the suns rays too long in Lukes room and falls asleep drooling all over Luke's worksheets she made for him She is protective about her weight. (as any girl would be) and would probably shoot someone in the face if they mocked her about it, or rather not be jokingly cynical, just plain cynical in a creepy way and disappears at the mere mention of doing dishes. And she can have a strange sense of humor. Let's just say when she was smaller she had a run-into with a certain necromancer...mwahaha. And also, well, from the information I have given you it can only be natural that the dear man influenced her personality. (:cough: and also the fact that Jade, pwns :cough:) uh...well that's only a little info on Irene so yeah. Moving on. :shrugs: Oh, and I assure that if her flaws aren't made apparent now, when the story goes into the storyline things will get interesting. I just hope you folks like/love Jade. (geez, i'm getting ideas for this fic just telling you folks about this. :D)

... ... ... One more thing (God I sound like Uncle from jackie chan adventures Oo) No matter what I do I can't seem to space my paragraphs more. A good person was kind enough to let me know that it would be easier on the eyes if the paragraphs were more spaced but when I do enter twice and save changes it's like I never did it. (stupid fanfiction editing system...cough did I say that? I meant I love it!:D)

* * *

Outside in the courtyard a bird flew down and landed gracefully on the edge of one of the roof tops of house Fabre, seeking to rest. It began to make itself comfortable and started to relax. The sound of a glass cup dropping to the floor soon was heard. And then there was a yell, scaring off the bird. The cause of the ruckus came from within the room of the young master of the house. Inside, there lay a glass cup and spilt water on the floor. Luke clutched his head in pain. His eyes shut tight. He grew stiff in his chair. Guy hovered over him, placing his right hand on Luke's shoulder. 

"Luke?! Luke, are you alright?! Is it another headache?" He asked demandingly of his master. Luke let out a groan of pain. It felt terrible. No, terrible didn't nearly describe how painful it was. And then there was that dumb voice. Although, he could never make out what it was saying because of the pain. He wished it would just go away and never come back. "Hold on, Luke! I'll go get help! " Guy said turning to leave. It was then that Luke grabbed his shirt. Guy looked at him alarmingly. Beads of sweat started to form on Luke's paling face. He shook his head slowly at Guy.

"D...Don't..." He said weakly. Guy grew frustrated at this, but stayed. Luke let go of his friend, a look of stress placed upon his young face. By the time the spilt water on the floor sank into the carpet completely, the headache disappeared. Luke sighed tiredly as he leaned back in his chair.

" Is it gone? " Guy asked sternly. Luke nodded lazily as he sat back up. It was then Guy's turn to sigh, only in relief. It was just a month ago, where he finally let go of his desire for revenge. Seeing Luke helpless and innocent in the last two months did a number on Guy. He hadn't the heart to slay someone who had nothing to do with the killing of his family. And because he had put that behind him, the two had grown much closer than they were in a months time. They had become good friends.

"Ugh...I hate these stupid headaches. If they happened everyday, I'd go insane, not that I'm not already going insane from being in this stupid manor all the time." He complained with a pout. Guy bent over and picked the glass cup up and set it upon Luke's work area.

"Well, at least you get to walk around the manor, unlike the first few weeks you were here. You had to stay in your room the whole time. " Guy reasoned.

"Yeah...I guess so...Hey, Guy?" Luke asked tilting his head at Guy. His friend raised an eyebrow at him.

" Yeah, what...? " He responded reluctantly. He had an idea where this was going. He shifted his feet uncomfortably.

" Well...Can we take the rest of the day off? " Luke asked. His sentence had ruined Guy's good posture for he slouched over and sighed heavily when he finished. Yet again, the magnificient psychic, the amazing Guy, was correct in his prediction. How doooooeess he do it, folks? Luke hands balled into fists as he grew frustrated. "Oh, come on! I just had a major head attack! " He whined. Guy sweatdropped at this.

"...Head...attack?" Guy questioned, crossing his arms. This made Luke feel embarrased. He pouted at Guy.

"W-well...Yeah! A head attack! You have a problem with me calling it that!? " He said defensively. Guy placed his right hand on his forehead.

" No...Not particularly, I guess. Just don't go using it in front of the Duke and Madamn. " He responded.

" Well, come on, can we please stop for the day? I feel like my head's going to explode! " Luke asked once again. Guy removed his hand from his head and looked at Luke. His face formed into a thoughtful expression and then changed back to normal.

"Alright."

"Yeeesss! Score!"

" On second thought, not. "

"What?!"

Luke slammed his hands down on his desk, knocking down the cup. He glared angerily at Guy, who just smiled slyly at him.

"Just kidding! " He said, ruffling his hair. Luke rolled his eyes at him as he set his cup upstraight again.Guy shook his head and sighed.The kid certainly didn't act like a noble.

"Luke, I have work to do now. I need to run some errands for the Duke. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." He said as the fact came to mind. He took the cup up off the desk and began to leave the room, his mind going over a mental list of things he had to do.

"Guy!" Luke called lightly. The blonde turned his head at his ten year-old friend and master. " You better get your work done quickly! Your the only one I have fun playing with. And Master Van isn't coming today." He commanded. Guy smiled, nodded and then left the room. He didn't have too much to do, and Pere should be just about done with his duties as well.

* * *

Irene quietly yawned as she sat up. Sleep still plagued her eyes. She rubbed her eyes with her cold hands and the sleepiness in her eyes disappeared. She shivered slightly and scolded herself for not using the covers. She always felt cold after she woke up, then again it happened with most people. The temperature of their bodies dropped. She rubbed her arms trying to gain warmth and looked out the window. She sweatdropped as she saw it was late in the afternoon. She had slept more than half the day away. It seemed that she was more exhausted then she thought. She placed her left hand on her hair and felt it. It didn't feel messy, but it still would've payed to be brushed. She yawned once more, this time bringing tears to her eyes and stood up. She walked over to the vanity and saw that only a few hairs were out of place. She quickly brushed them into line and then walked over to her door. She paused to look around the room. Her bed sheets were slightly ruffled. She quickly went and fixed them and then walked out the door. She looked around and saw to her right that there was another door. She wondered who's room that was, and quickly remembered being told that it housed the caretaker of the young master. She then remembered what Claire had said to her when she asked about the 'mystery condition' that he had and was surprised hearing about his gynophobia. She questioned herself on what someone like that would be like. Apparently, the maids loved him. A playboy, perhaps? No, that would be impossible for two reasons. One, he's afraid of girls. Two, Duke Fabre would rather give himself to his enemies to do as they will then have someone like that taking care of his kid. When she reached for the door leading to the hallway she paused in hesitation. Would is really be alright for a servant to wander around the manor?

* * *

"Again? That's the seventh time this month where he'd have those headaches. " Pere said in dismay. 

"Head attacks." Guy corrected. This made Pere give him an odd look. "It's what Luke calls them." He said not wanting to be given credit for the foreign term. Pere nodded slowly at this, the odd look still in place.

"...We should get a doctor to look at him." The old coot said getting back on the main subject. This then streamed into how the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with Luke nor did Luke want the nuisance.

"Anyway, I'm beat, let's head to our room and rest a bit." Guy said stretching his arms. Pere nodded at this and rubbed his right shoulder.

" Yes I do admit, I am a bit sore. " He said as they started walking. Guy gave him a worried look.

" Hey now, don't you go pushing yourself. " the noble in disguise said firmly. The old servant just looked contently at him.

" Oh, I wouldn't worry, Master Gailardia, it comes with the old age. " He said as a matter of factly. The fourteen year-old gave him a stern look. He looked around. No one heard him.

" Pere, how many times do I have to tell you? It's just Guy, now. If someone finds out who I am, it'll be big trouble. They already know you're from Malkuth." Guy said quietly. His old friend smiled sheepishly.

" I apologize. I've been in your family's service so long that I've gotten used to it. " He said bowing his head. Guy sighed. It was true, he had been in his family's service long before he was born. He jumped slightly as a young maid who came to say hello, came a little too close for his comfort. Apparently, he had gotten to be the heartthrob among the servants of the Fabre household. The female portion. He was always polite to the girls, though. Even though he feared them. They then stopped suddenly as Pere greeted some other servants. It was then that he was reminded of something and turned to Guy. " Did you know, Guy? Duke Fabre has hired another pair of hands. I heard about it from one of the maids, late this morning while you and the young master were studying. " He said eagerly. Guy looked at him confused.

"What? Are you serious? They haven't hired anyone since I came along. I thought they had enough staff here. Guess not. It's kind of sudden, don't you think?" He said scratching his head. The old man smiled and shook his head lightly.

" No. Apparently, the Duke and Madamn had been planning this for a while now. From what I've heard, this servant is from Daath. " Pere said. Guy crossed his arms and wore a thoughtful expression.

" That's a little far to come from to work here isn't it? Then again I shouldn't be talking...Come to think of it... I do remember the madamn saying something about getting more help for Luke..." He said closing his eyes in thought. He let out a deep breath and shrugged. Hopefully, it wouldn't be anyone who was an arrogant paranoid jerk that would put even more restrictions on his poor friend. If so, he'd complain to the duke himself, even if it meant risking his job. He'd met someone like that before that acted very rudely to Old Pere, and he seriously had to hold himself back from choking the poor fellow at the time. He had a bit of a temper after the Hod War. Of course, in the end the man was set straight and all it took was a good right hook to the jaw and one mean death glare that made him cower in fear. After the ordeal, Guy admitted to himself that a part of the anger sent into his fist also came from his hatred of the duke. Not that he cared then, mind you.

" I'm pretty sure the madamn wouldn't allow anyone...'callous' to take care of Luke. " Pere said reading Guy's thoughts. Guy straightened up and nodded. That was true, the duke may have been dike enough, but not the Madamn. That was certain. The Madamn was a very kind woman. She'd even convinced the Duke of the two having their own nice comfortable room. The blonde wonder was confident knowing that Luke would be well taken care of. It would only be a matter of him warming up to the new helper. "Oh...uh...Guy. There is a bit of a catch, however...you see your new helper is...female." That statement seemed to stab Guy through the heart. His head hung low as clouds of gloom seemed to form over him. Pere grew uneasy. Perhaps it would've been best if he hadn't told him...? Guy soon after recovered from this spiritual stabbing and lifted his head.

" Well, what difference is one more female going to make...? " He said being positive. It's not that he didn't like women. Oh, he loved women, with all their slick curves. And especially the hot ones in the maid unifo--stop. stop. Guy shook his head and mentally slapped himself. No, it wasn't that he hated them, he was just afraid of physical contact with one. But seriously, some of those maids did look--

"...Master Gailardia...?"

" H-huh? What is it...?"

" Your...drooling..."

" Gyaah! Shit! "

* * *

Irene shuddered. To go, or not to go? She wanted to go outside. But she didn't want the duke getting angry. Her hand was on the door knob leading to the hallway where she was talking with Claire earlier. She closed her eyes and sighed. She opened the door and walked through it. She saw a few others walking the hallway and sighed in relief. While she was out she was going to try and get a good look at the young master, perhaps even meet him. She walked quietly through the hall. She headed towards the door that led to the courtyard. Her gaze was half-way looking at the floor. She sighed. Why did the hallway have to be so long? She heard two pairs of footsteps not to far ahead and looked straight forward. It was an old man and a boy that looked like he was about her age. She freezed when she looked at him. The young blonde seemed to do the same. They stood there for a bit, just looking at each other without saying a word while the old man looked at the two in confusion. The two seemed to be trapped in each others gaze... After a few moments they broke out of their trance. 

"Oh-uhh... ..." was all that came out of her mouth. The same went for the blonde's reaction when he broke out of his trance. The saphire eyed girl struggled for what to say. She'd never been in this kind of situation. Irene shook her head and let out a deep breath and smiled sheepishly. "Hehheh...I'm sorry. My mind went blank for a second." was what the young lady let out next. Irene got a better look at the two now that she wasn't spaced out. The old man wore a blue shirt with pale red overalls. The blonde wore a white buttoned down shirt with long sleeves and a green vest. The first button of his shirt was undone, making the collar of his shirt loose. He wore black pants with slightly worn looking leather boots. Meanwhile, on the mens side, Guy just looked off to his right to the wall opposite of the one with the door leading to the courtyard. He scratched his head.

"N-no, it's okay..." He said still looking in the other direction. Pere nudged him making Guy look at him confused.

"Is that any way to address a lady?" He said for both him and Irene to hear. This made Irene giggle. Pere could see that hormones had gotten the better of the two of them. He smiled heartfully. Irene went and spoke once more.

" It's alright. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Irene De Flore. I am a newly hired servant here. " She said bowing her head politely. This got Guy's attention. Of course she's new, it was plainly obvious that she was new here. He mentally slapped himself for being so out of it. She's was the one who was going to help look after Luke? He supposed it was natural that she would be young, like him. Luke wouldn't be that comfortable being with someone so much older than him.

" I figured. So you're the one Duke Fabre hired as another caretaker for Master Luke?" Pere questioned.

" Yes, I am. " She confirmed. Pere nodded at this approvingly.

" Good good. My name is Pere. I'm the gardener for the courtyard outside. And this here is the person you'll be working with when taking care of Master Luke. " He said politely. Guy took this as his cue to speak up when Irene looked at him in realization.

" I'm Guy Cecile. I'm the one who's been looking after Luke. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said bowing his head. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise but then went back to normal.

" Indeed it is a pleasure. " Pere said heartily. Guy looked at him strangely. Irene smiled at this amused. She stepped forward and held up her hand in order to shake hands with the two but remembered what she had been told about Guy when he moved back uncomfortably.

"Oh- I'm sorry. How silly of me to forget. I've already been told about your...uneasiness when getting too close to girls..." She said apologetically, putting her hand down. Uneasiness. Probably not the right word but, okay, that'll work. Guy raised his hands defensively.

" It's alright. I... ... just can't handle it when... ... girls get too close or touch me. " He said embarrassed. "It's not a big deal really. I just need to keep my distance that's all. Don't worry about it." He added. Pere nodded in agreement.

"Alright. But you shouldn't have to do that. I'll be the one making sure I'm at a good distance. I promise I'll try to not get to close on purpose." She said. And she meant it. She really meant it. " Anyways, what...is L--I mean Master Luke like? I'm also aware that he's gotten amnesia but I'd like to know how he's doing, relearning all that he's forgotten." She said changing the subject.

"Uh...Well, I've managed to reteach him how to talk, read, write, and walk. He's still not used to his parents or anyone else but Pere,Van and myself though. I still have to teach him a lot of other things as well. But at least he was able to repickup those things quickly. He must've subconciously remembered, seeing as how he was able to pick it all up in less than two months." Guy said thinking about it. Irene nodded in understanding.

"That's right, I forgot Commandant Grants teaches him how to use a sword. Duke Fabre did mention that. That would come in handy if he decides to go traveling when he's finally free to roam outside the manor." Irene said thoughtfully. She would know, her parents and herself always used to travel around, and her father would always protect her mother and herself from monsters and bandits. Her father taught her how to fight, at her request, so that when she was bigger, she could help him. However, her parents died before she was fully taught and had to partially teach herself and learn from the dojo owner here at Baticul, as well as some other folks who were great friends of her parents when they were young. After her parents died, or were killed actually, she was sent around the place on her own including Baticul. But she never really went near the area with the castle. After a couple of years, she settled down in Daath. Though she found it uncomfortable the way the people were so dependent on the Score. Her parents never really cared for the score nor did they ever have it read. In fact, it wasn't until she went living in Daath that she actually learned what the Score really was. Not only that, but, Daath was just where all her parent's friends seemed to gather to avoid being hit by war and such, they weren't devoted followers at all (which often got them lectured on how the score is very important by their neighbors).

" Yeah, but I highly doubt he'll be able to do that very much. After all, he is going to rule Kimlasca, someday. " Guy said folding his arms. "It's more or less a way to keep him from getting bored being here in the mansion all the time." He added. Irene concurred at this.

" I see. Is there anything else I should know? " She asked tilting her head. Guy thought a moment and remembered about his headaches.

" Yeah, he gets really bad headaches from time to time. While he has those headaches, he says he hears someone's voice. Of course, the doctors say they can't find anything wrong with him. " Guy informed.

" I see. How peculiar. That must get very annoying for him. Poor thing." She said thinking again. Guy nodded but then shook his head wildly out of the blue. Pere looked at him strangely for it.

"Yeah, he's says that all the time. But how would you know? " He asked. Irene blinked at him for a bit.

"Well, it would be like that for anyone, would it not...? If I couldn't tell that much from your new bit of information, I don't think I'd be suited to be a caretaker for him." She responded. The first part she said casually, the other she said while sweatdropping. Guy agreed by nodding.

"Yeah, you're right. It was a stupid question. Sorry." He said letting his head sling low. Irene waved it off. Pere looked at the two and beamed.

"Well, you two go ahead and talk, I'm going on ahead to our room, Guy." He said as he started walking towards the other side of the hall. Guy felt somewhat guilty letting his friend go on alone.

"You sure Pere?" He said raising his hand as though he was going to reach out. Pere looked at him cheerfully and nodded.

"Of course. You two should get to know each other since you both will be taking care of Master Luke now. Besides, these old bones of mine can take care of themselves." he said as he kept on walking further away, leaving the two by themselves.

* * *

When they went outside and spoke, Guy was surprised that he didn't see Luke playing outside by himself. It's what he usually did when Guy wasn't able to play with him. The alternatives would have been wandering around the manor, watching the staff work, and seeing if he could get some of the more serious White Knights to move from their position, breaking their statue-like appearence. However, if the young princess were here, he would either be doing whatever it took to lose her in the giant manor, tuning out when she gave him lectures of how nobles and royalty should act more proper, arguing, playing, or in the case that Van came to train him, he'd show her what he'd learned that day. (Which was the most peaceful outcome) 

" The clouds look so nice today. " Irene said marveling at the sky. Guy turned to her and the glanced at the sky.

"Yeah, I guess so. " He said shading his eyes from the sun. Irene gave him a sheepish look.

" I'm sorry. To my friends, they say I'm notorious for appreciating and enjoying these kind of things, but they say it's not a bad or anything." She said. It was true. Her friends from Daath were amazed at these kind of things. They said that those traits were apparent in both her father and mother. Her friends were her parent's friends to begin with. Their offspring were her friends as well, be them older or younger or about the same age.

" They're right, it isn't. So, in Daath, how exactly did things work out for you there? " He asked putting his hands in his pockets. Irene looked back at the sky again and thought.

" Very well. Everyone is very kind. Though, in my opinion,the people are little too attached to the Score. Every so often neighbors would lecture me on how important the Score is. As strange as it is, I'm not a very loyal follower of the Score at all. Of course that might be thanks to the fact that I was not raised in Daath's religous atmosphere. Not only that, but the company I'm around doesn't really follow the Score loyally either. " She said. The one particular cloud she was watching engulfed one of the fonstones in the sky.

" Really? Heh, that's interesting, considering that almost everyone's a loyal follower of the Score. How come you don't care for the Score that much? " He asked, watching a fonstone float by in the sky.

" Well... It is my belief, that one should not have to rely on something such as the Score. It is true, that not knowing what lies in store for us can be frightening at times, but if we people are not alone and don't stray from the strength of our hearts, I believe we can pull through. Besides, I think it's more exciting that way. " She said thoughtfully.

He turned his head so that he could look over the entire courtyard. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, making Irene think she said something she shouldn't have. She tilted her head at him worriedly.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong...?" She said uncomfortably. Guy shook his head.

"No...no...You're right, the strength of someone's heart can be a powerful thing. " He replied. He thought about it some more, and it reminded him of how strong his hatred was of the Duke but in the end he let it go, thanks to Luke. But it wasn't just Luke, it was also thanks to the strength of his heart as well. He mentally thanked his sister Mary for raising him to be strong. The opening of a door broke him out of his thoughts and even more so when he looked to see a scowling Luke come out from the left side of the courtyard.

Irene looked out at the red-haired boy. He wore a red short sleeved shirt that had gold buttons going down the length of his shirt and short black pants. He wore red boots that went half-way up to his knees and wore brown socks underneath. His black shoe laces were neatly tied.

Luke muttered angerly to himself. He stared at the ground and stomped around slightly. " If they want me to go away they can just say so...Stupid adults...always having to say something different..." He complained quietly to himself. He obviously was not having a good time. He looked up and saw Guy. Paying no notice at all to Irene (who was three feet away from Guy), he ran up to him and stomped his foot on the ground.Guy smiled wearily. He knew how this would turn out. " What the heck have you been doing Guy?! I've been waiting forever! And everyone's being boring around here, as usual. They're such wimps that they can't even tell me to get outta their faces. I thought I told you to come play with as soon as you were done with your work!" He said annoyed. Guy sweat dropped. Technically, he only said to finish his work quickly.

"Nice to see you too, Luke." He replied dryly. That made Luke cross his arms and pout at him. Irene lightly giggled.

" Come on, Guy, he's been waiting eagerly to play with you for a long time. For a child of his age it's even more agonizing to wait a long time. " She said kneeling to Luke's height. It was then that Luke noticed her for the first time, she sounded much older the way she talked. He pointed at her.

"And just who the heck are you? " He asked impatiently. Guy sighed at the young master.

"Don't be rude, Luke. She's going to help me look after you. It would be easier on all of us if you'd stop with the attitude." He answered. He felt slightly embarrassed at the impression he was making to Irene. Not that she was bothered in the least bit.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever. " Luke huffed waving off Guy. He looked back at Irene, the demand for an answer still in his eyes. She smiled kindly at him.

" Hello, Luke. It's great to finally meet you. I am Irene De Flore. I hope we can have lot's of fun together. " She said gently. For some reason, she somehow managed to calm him down with just talking to him. Perhaps it was the sincerity in her voice? One would not know. Or perhaps it was the kind and gentle tone she normally spoke in. Yes, perhaps it was that and the fact that she really meant it. He was still frustrated though. He looked down at the ground.

" Yeah, right. I doubt you really care at all... None of the adults seem to want me around. They think I'm just annoying." He said in a low tone. It wasn't an angry tone but a somewhat troubled tone. This made Irene smile fade.

" Luke! Stop that! " Guy crossly said.

" Well, it's true! Whenever I ask Dad or anyone who's off work, they always say they can't and that I should play with someone else. And I can't ask Mom cuz she's always sick and weak! They just think I'm in the way! They just think I'm annoying...! And I bet she does too!" Luke snapped. It wouldn't surprise Guy if she thought that, given his attitude. Irene didn't say anything for a minute and then sighed. Her facial expression covered by her bangs. When she pushed them aside, to their surprise, she began to giggle and placed her right hand on Luke's hair and ruffled it slightly.

"You know, I used to think the same thing when I was your age! At least for a little while anyway. And seeing that I wasn't the only one, than that must not be completely untrue. There are a few people who think that about kids, huh? Though, not all adults act the way you say simply because they think you're annoying. " She said cheerfully. She smiled just as cheerfully. This seemed to perk up Luke. His eyes widened slightly, and raised his head slowly to look up at her. It really sounded like she understood. She knows, or for better word, knew, what it felt like to be in his shoes--and still remembered too. Guy was somewhat in awe at how she was handling him so well. She really knew exactly what to say to Luke.

"But...then why?" He asked after a long pause. His frustration and anger disappeared mysteriously. Somehow, she managed to reach him easily, and drain all those stressful emotions away. If it were someone else, surely he would have just blown that person off...? She untangled her fingers from his short red locks and placed it down on her kneeled legs, her smile still in place.

" Well, I could tell you why...but I'm afraid I'll just have to say one of the most common quotes that kids hate hearing." She replied. Luke was somewhat confused for a moment but replied instantly.

" What's that? "

It was then that she went on and said," That you'll understand...when you're older. " When he heard this, he pouted slightly but was apparently satisfied with her answer. Guy just stood there quietly just looking at Irene as the scene unfolded. She was able to calm Luke? Well, it wasn't impossible...but still. It was now apparent why the Duke had hired her, someone who lived all the way from Daath, to come to Baticul while he could have easily gotten some other person from here. He could tell that it wasn't just from experiance that she could handle kids so well. At this moment she really did seem to understand Luke completely.

* * *

And thus we finish what I wrote for chapter one. Review. Give me critiqing. This is my first fic that I put my blood sweat and tears into and I don't want to 'f' it up. pardon my french. But seriously. The critiques I got in the first 'chapter' I submitted helped me greatly. It helped me get more of an idea on how I should tweak things. Thank you. 


End file.
